A New Face, A New Race
by whitefire23
Summary: A New Race comes into Alagaesia, and is faster, wiser, and more abled in magic than even the elves. News comes to Eragon from one of these new people, but even Saphira can't get him to trust the new figure.
1. Real or Imaginary?

Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever from Eragon or Eldest or the Inheritance series though it would be fun to own a dragon….

The tree swayed back and forth as a high wind rolled into the Elven sanctuary, Ellesméra. The night sky was clear and showed no sign of the upcoming storm, and the moon shone out bright on the natural pathways within the city.

A breeze drifted into Eragon's round room and chilled him through the light linens that covered him. He rolled onto his other side and ignored the wind until it came in so strong and cold that he forced himself awake.

He dragged himself to the teardrop shaped opening carved into the tree and began to pull the tight covering across it until he saw a shadowed shape move along the cobbled road. Eragon yawned and rubbed his eyes but as soon as he looked back, the shadow was gone.

_Must have been my eyes, or that drink I had with dinner. Eating with the elves does have its prices, and heaven knows what magic they use in their foods._

With that notion set firmly in his mind, he finished closing the tight tarp and dragged himself back to bed. He flopped down and didn't even use the energy to pull the linens back over him. Saphira, unphased by the whole Eragon-waking-up-from-the-wind experience, barely opened an eye as she heard him fall down on top of his bed.

Both Eragon and Saphira were falling back asleep and hardly five minutes had passed by before Eragon felt light but firm hand gently shake him. It was such an odd thing that Eragon simply put it out of mind and closed his eyes tighter.

_Nobody could have possibly come in, I just closed the tarp. Man, that elven food can really get to you…And besides, I would've heard them anyway. Elves are quite, but not completely silent. _

He presently forgot what he had imagined and just rolled back onto his other side when two hands this time, grabbed his shoulders and shook them harder. Now Eragon was scared and opened his eyes to look around the room.

Only three feet away from the top of his bed, was the dark shape he had seen in the street standing noiseless and still, though the darkness would not allow him to make out a definite shape. Saphira had been watching for only a few moments from when Eragon sat up, though she did not dare make a noise.

"I must speak to you in private Rider Eragon and Saphira. Follow me." The figure quickly made its way over to the opening and pulled the tarp open, and jumped out of it.

The whole spectacle left Eragon stunned but as he saw the figure jump out of the opening, he rushed to it to see where it had gone to. He gripped the edge firmly and peered around in all directions, but no shadow, figure, or even a life form was out of their homes at this time of night.

_Saphira, did you just see-_

_Quick, get on my back little one. We must follow her._

_Her? How do we even know what or where it is? This is insane! _

_I… I just have this feeling. And she has sent me an image of the place. Come, quickly!_

Eragon stared at her for a moment with some confusion, then his senses came back to him and put on a deep green robe he had gotten from Ayra when she visited him a few nights ago.

_I can not believe that I am doing this. _Eragon thought to himself, but he let Saphira go out of the window, and walked down the stairs, which he believed to be the much safer and logical way of exiting his room.

Without a saddle, he climbed his way onto Saphira's back and settled himself in the crook of her neck.

_Trust me little one. There is something about her that makes me want to follow her and puts an importance on her presence._

_What have we gotten into?_

Well, that's my first fanfiction, so please review! Sorry that it is kind of short, but the second chapter will hopefully be longer. (hint hint reviews are really good!)


	2. Bad news from a good person

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Eragon, Eldest, or the Inheritance series though I stick with my thoughts on the dragon…**

_Saphira, aren't you just a little bit suspicious of this, well, whatever it is? We have been flying for three quarters of an hour now and my legs are not feeling too splendid._

_I really should have put that saddle on before we left… _Eragon murmured his thoughts out loud.

_We are here little one. Can you feel it?_

_Can I feel wha-A!_ Eragon almost yelled as Saphira tipped her nose into a steep dive followed by a completely unprepared Eragon, now holding on for the sake of his life.

_Would you warn me before you do that! I almost fell off, and trust me, the ground does not look too soft here!_

"Greetings Rider Eragon and Dragon Saphira. I am glad you have found me so quickly. I see that nothing had befallen you on your trip." Said a voice from the center of the clearing where the two now stood.

Eragon, completely caught off guard, nearly fell over, but caught himself just in time and regained his composure. "Who are you and why do you bring us here? We at least have the right to know your name and what you look like since you led us out into the middle of nowhere with no protection…"

_Saphira, you didn't bring Zar'roc with you, did you?_

_There is no need for weapons at this meeting. We are more guarded than you think with _

_this woman._

"I understand you confusion Rider Eragon. You must know by now that Saphira knows who I am and what I am. It is only fair for you to know too." With that, the shadow emerged from the dark patch where the trees shaded it and into the bright clear moonlight.

Eragon was nearly stunned. The woman was young, and beautiful. _No, beautiful would be an understatement_ thought Eragon. Silver hair was braided into a plait that reached to her slender hips, and her ears were elongated into a point, more predominant than that of the elves, but it did not look out of proportion to her features. There were two things that set her off from anything Eragon had ever seen though. On her back, was a set of beautiful, white wings, although currently folded behind her, he could tell they were magnificent in the air and contained innumerous amounts of energy.

The second slightly confused him, because she had tied a pure white cloth that covered her eyes and was tied into a knot at the base of her head. Other than that, she was dressed in bright, all white clothing, although not the average dress for a woman. A halter-top had covered her torso, the back opening where her wings met her back, and a pair of white pants, one leg rolled up so that a bandage could be seen wrapped around her calf.

Eragon stood in both confusion and awe at this wonder he stared at, thinking to himself how this creature of perfection could ever be real.

She walked closer to Eragon who still stood completely dumbfounded and bowed first to Saphira, then to him saying "My name is Nika. I am from a land little known or heard of around here called Coseara. My people have made ourselves hidden to the world unless it is in a dire need of help. Right now Rider Eragon and Dragon Saphira, is one of those times. Will you listen to my news? I will then give you time to think about what I am offering."

Eragon noticed as Nika was walking toward him, that she paced barefoot and also had bandages wrapped around her feet. In addition to that, there was a soft swishing sound of the items on her belt as she moved. He noticed there was only a pair of brown, slightly worn out gloves, a small and thin piece of metal with one hole at each end, and a petite drawstring bag, containing only Eragon could guess what.

"I have brought both of you here because it is far from ears that should not hear this information. You may or may not know, but there is a great war about to begin between the races of Alagaësia. Dwarves, man, and even elves will band together, and fight each other for dominance. The war may yet be far off, but soon it will face us with all its vengeance and fire. Now I as you this Rider Eragon and Dragon Saphira, will you help me bring peace among these peoples again? It will not be an easy task, I assure you, but it must be done if we do not want to destroy the peoples of Alagaësia. I will both of you three days to think this over. On the third night, we will meet in this same spot and I will await your answer. And Eragon," She turned to him. "Take this with you, in case you have any questions or need my assistance. The world we know has suddenly turned for worse, so be vigilant for all enemies." She took the metal piece from her belt and handed it to him. "Just hold this end to you mouth and blow through it. I can hear it anywhere and will find you where ever you may be."

She gave on last smile and a small bow and turned her back on them. She bent her knees until she almost touched the ground, and opened her wings. Both were about five feet long, but Eragon and Saphira did not have a chance to look at them long before Nika sped into the air and out of sight, faster then Eragon believed anything could move.

Speechless, Eragon moved toward the center of the clearing and peered into the night sky for any sign of Nika. As he did so, he noticed the sun was beginning to rise and knew he would soon have to be training with Oromis and Saphira with Glaedr.

_Saphira, is it just me, or are you more confused than when you first came here? Because I have been thoroughly perplexed by that woman Nika and her offers. A war? I highly doubt that all of the races in Alagaësia woud fight each other._

_Do not be too sure of you thoughts little one. It has happened before, and it can happen again. Come now, we do not want to be late for training._

Eragon climbed back onto Saphira and fixed himself on her neck. Saphira took of with great speed and flew with all of her strength.

Eragon, lost in thought, finally asked Saphira what had been bothering him about this whole situation.

_Saphira…_

_Yes?_

_Do you really think that this war could wipe out entire races?_

_Yes little one, I am afraid it can. And if everything happens as Nika says, it will._


	3. Another Night, Another Adventure

**Disclaimer: I wish I lived in Eragon's world, but alas, I own nothing from Eragon, Eldest, or the Inheritance series. Still looking for my dragon…**

"Eragon, I can not help you further your skills if you do not pay attention!" warned Oromis for the sixth time in the past hour. He sighed, "Eragon, are you sure there is nothing you want to tell me? For the whole lesson you seem… distracted by something. And I know for a fact you are not worried about your back."

Eragon relaxed and let his hands rest at his side from his previous stance. "Sir, I… no… No, I am fine. I apologize for my behavior. I just have a lot on my mind."

"I see. Very well then, today's lesson is over." Eragon was about to turn his back when Oromis grabbed his shoulder. "But tomorrow, I want your full concentration. We can not get behind like this again. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir. I… I understand." Muttered Eragon and walked back to his room.

Eragon walked through the streets lost in thought, barely seeing the others that passed by him on their daily tasks. Three days had passed since He and Saphira had spoken with Nika, and the night was coming on fast. It would be lying to say that Eragon had not thought about his decision, but he still had not come up with his decision yet.

Hoping to clear his mind and come up with his final resolution, Eragon changed out of his clothes and washed himself in the basin. He inhaled the steam for a few moments and let the hot water drip off of him. He put on different, lighter garments, this time robes of sky blue, and sat himself down on the bed. Slowly, he reached over and picked up the silver piece of metal that Nika had given him.from the side of his bed. In his mind, he tossed around the idea of blowing into it, just to satisfy his curiosity, but dismissed it after he could come up with no questions to ask her once she had arrived.

The sun gradually set behind the surrounding mountains' valleys, and still Eragon had made no decision. He paced around his room spinning the metal in his fingers, and finally forced himself to sit on the edge of the opening and let his feet dangle off of the edge.

_All of the races…just disappear? But how? Why? How can I trust Nika and her proposal? If I did choose to help her, what would she have in store for me? There are too many question left unanswered and no one to answer them. I just don't know!_ Thought Eragon as he lifted himself up from the edge and looked once more to the horizon before turning and going back to his pacing.

He moved towards the wall as he heard the air being forced to the ground and let Saphira glide into the room and stop just short of the wall.

_You are back early little one. Is there anything wrong with Oromis or you? It is not like him to cut a lesson short._

_Saphira, I still can't make my decision. Everything is just too…questionable. She has not made this an easy choice, that is for certain._

_Just know this little one; whatever decision you make, I will always support you. I only suggest you heed her words about the war. I strongly believe that we should help… but the decision is all yours._ Saphira took a deep breath and stretched her front legs before turning around and curling into a tight ball on her bed. _You should get some rest before our trip. We do not know what she has in store for us if you accept._ And Saphira presently fell sound asleep.

Eragon stared at Saphira lying for a moment, and turned around to kneel on his bed. He placed the piece of metal next to his boots and exhaustion overcame him. Just as he was nodding off to sleep, one last thought came to his mind.

_How will I say goodbye to Ayra?_

_Eragon, awaken! Come little one, we do not want to be late!_

"Hmm… What? Oh! The meeting, right! Quick, Saphira, where is the saddle?"

_Please do not speak out loud Eragon! We do not want to rouse unwanted suspicion. _

_Oh, right, sorry. _Eragon said to Saphira as he tied on the saddle around her neck.

_Do not forget her trinket. It would be rude to forget._

_I've got it. Saddle, trinket, Zar'roc…wait, where is Zar'roc? Oh, no matter…_Thought

Eragon as he pointed to each item in turn. _All ready, are you?_

_Yes, let us be off._

Saphira once more launched out of the opening and Eragon met her on the ground. He swiftly scrambled onto her neck and strapped himself in. With a running start, her wings carried her and Eragon off into the night and to an unknown fate.

The ride had been a silent one, both dragon and rider lost in thought along the way. The only time the silence was broken was when Saphira alerted Eragon.

_We are here again. I am going to land._

Once again, Nika was waiting in the center of the clearing and greeted them as Eragon slipped off of Saphira's back and obtained his balance on the ground.

"I see that you have chosen to return. And I hope with an answer to my question. But you look unsure. I say to you, Rider Eragon and Dragon Saphira, that I may be able to answer most, if not all of your questions."

Still thoroughly confused at how she can see his expression, he pushed the matter aside. "Nika, I do not have any questions for you, at least not yet. And my answer to your question… is…" paused Eragon as he shifted his vision to the ground. He snapped his head back up and turned to face Nika. Suddenly, he bowed to her and said "when might we begin to help?" which startled even Saphira, who could usually read his every move.

A smile dawned upon her face, which made her features even more attractive, if it were possible. Her smile showed her straight, white teeth, which almost matched her white shirt. She clasped her hands together and said to the two of them "Oh, this is good news!" And Eragon could hear her take a deep breath. "I was almost afraid you would decline and oh… but the matter is you did not! Alright, now, we must move as soon as possible. But, I will give you two a few more days to do what you must. We have a long journey ahead of us!"

Nika's energy was so strong that Eragon swore he could feel her happiness radiating off from her. He had only felt it for a few moments though, before he realized that the energy began to hurt his eyes. He put his hand up to shield his eyes, but soon the energy was blinding. Without another thought, his world turned black and he fainted.

"Eragon, please wake up. I am sorry, but I had forgotten that you are not used to my ways. I should have realized this earlier, but I did not realize what effect it my have had on you." He heard Nika say as he opened his eyes. He woke up to find himself lying down on the grass next to Saphira with Nika leaning over him.

"How long have I been here?" He murmured to Nika as she lifted his wrist to check his pulse.

"Oh, only five minutes or so but still… Here, take this, it will make you feel less dizzy." And Eragon felt her press something cool to his lips and a warm liquid went down his throat. He coughed at the sudden warmth, but swallowed it all the same and eventually sat himself up. He sat still for a few moments, then tried to stand. He struggled to concentrate his vision on a nearby tree, but nearly fell over again as he walked around. Nika swiftly caught him before he hit the ground again, and he noticed dimly that she had acquired a new bandage on her hand from when the had last met.

"I deeply apologize for this incident. It seems we have much to learn about each other. Can you walk now?"

"Yes, I… now I can. But what just happened, and why are you getting so many injuries?" inquired Eragon.

"I am afraid those question are left for a better time, Rider Eragon. Come quickly, for the sun is beginning to rise, and none of us must be seen leaving this area." She led him over to Saphira, who crouched enough so that Nika could lift Eragon into the saddle and tie him on.

_How can she do that blindfolded? _Eragon wondered as he dimly watched her work.

"And this is where we must part until next we meet. Another three days I think, and we shall meet at an area that I will give to you. I know not how long this journey will take us, or to what lands it will bring us to. Come prepared… for whatever may happen." Then she turned to Saphira, "I trust you to bring him back safely." And Nika put he hand on her long muzzle. Nika then turned her back and walked once again to the center of the clearing. She bent her knees and spread her wings, and was just about to take off until Eragon remembered.

"Wait! I have this from when you last gave it to me." And he reached into his pocket and pulled out the silver metal piece.

"Oh, you may keep that until we meet again. You may find that you need it." And she finally took off into the night. Saphira waited just a few moments after Nika left before she herself sprung into the air.

_Saphira, _Eragon dazedly thought. _How do you think the others will react?_

_That is impossible to tell. But everything will always unfold in the end, for certain._

_That's right Saphira. They always do. _Eragon let the warm breeze of dawn carry him off to sleep and away from thought.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I never knew my first fanfic would be any good!


	4. A Hard Goodbye, A Different Hello

Thanks to anyone and all who review! (hint hint I _really _appreciate reviews!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon, Eldest, or the Inheritance series, but one day, oh one day, I will!

* * *

**

_Areyou ready yet?_

_Not yet. _

_How about now?_

_No._

_What could possibly take you so long to get ready little one?_

_Well it's just that… I haven't explained it to Ayra yet._

_Then go do it._

_That's the thing… how do I do that? I can't just say goodbye to her and not let her know where I am going!_

_Actually, yes you can, but that is besides the point. Just do it!_

Eragon stared at Saphira blankly and wondered at her last comment. It had been easy enough for him to explain to Oromis and Queen Islanzadí. All he had received from both of them were some "You are not prepared!", "Why must you neglect you training?" and the occasional "This will ruin your future!" rantings and lectures. That aside, they did not take the news too harshly, and Queen Islanzadí actually seemed to show compassion when Eragon explained the whole races-of-the-world-trying-to-destroy-each-other war.

_You know what? Fine! I'll just… I will do it!_

_Good. _

Eragon gave her one last glare and then marched out of the room. He walked about the town, greeting the occasional person or two along the way, until he knew that there was only one more place he could look to find Ayra. He headed toward the Menoa tree.

Sure enough, he found Ayra sitting underneath the long branches, watching dusk begin its approach and absently playing with a flower in her hands.

"Um, hello…Ayra." Eragon addressed awkwardly to Ayra. She lifted her head from her reverie and turned to face him.

"Oh, hello Eragon. I was not expecting you… would you care to join me?"

"Ayra – ImetanwomanandsheaskedmetohelpsavetheworldfromobliterationandIsaidyes soIamgoingtoleavenow." He muttered quickly so that she would not question him further.

"Excuse me?" Ayra asked as she stood in concern about what she had just heard.

"Listen Ayra, I just wanted to say good bye before I left. I don't really know where I am going, or when I might be back. I… I just wanted you to know. So this is farewell." Said Eragon, wondering if this meeting with Ayra might be his last.

"Goodbye Eragon. I will…miss you." She ran up to Eragon and gave him a quick hug, but let go swiftly and ran out of sight.

Eragon watched her run off until she vanished beyond his vision, then headed back to his own room. He walked in to find Saphira asleep and some loose objects sprawled across the room. The sun was sinking fast, and Eragon finished packing his belongings into the leather bags which he placed next to his other provisions and Saphira's saddle. He had packed everything that he believed to be useful, and then some with the help of Saphira. He had taken the full three days to get ready, but as usual before he took a long trip, Eragon felt completely unprepared.

_I expect this to be a long night, so I might as well get a little bit of rest before… well before our destiny befalls us. _And Eragon climbed under his linens and faded into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Eragon are you ready? She has just sent me the location._

_Hmm…what? Oh, yes. Everything is packed and tied on._

_Let us be off then!_

Eragon sighed and took one last look at Ellesméra. _I will miss this place. _He thought to himself.

_We will see this place again. I am almost definite of it._

_Good._ And Eragon, for the second time in six days, saddled up and flew into unknown of the dark night.

This flight that Nika had shown Saphira was even farther away than the last time, and Eragon was once more beginning to doubt this woman and her plans. Right before Eragon wanted to ask Saphira to turn around, he spotted another clearing in the dense forest, though it seemed a smaller patch than last time. Saphira slowed down on the ground and Eragon slid off, expecting the usual greeting. He straightened up, but realized that Nika had not arrived yet, and began to busy himself by searching around the area. Eragon meandered around the trees, weaving a path in and out of them, when he heard the grass in the center of the clearing rustle around as though a gentle wind had passed through. He turned his head once more to see Nika, but for once, she was not standing gracefully, and was down on her good leg breathing heavily.

Before Eragon could walk over to her, she stood herself up and smoothly brushed the dirt off of her white pants and adjusted the cloth around her eyes, which had fallen slightly askew.

"Please forgive my delay. I had run – or flew for that matter – into a bit of trouble along the way. Let me tell you, arrows are not that pleasurable to dodge…"explained Nika as she hastily bowed to Saphira first, the Eragon. "Are both of you ready for the journey? I see you have packed many belongings… and a weapon, good. We will most likely be needing it." She said as she nodded in the direction of Zar'roc sheathed on Eragon's waist.

Eragon walked toward her, intending to be courteous and bow back to her, but halfway through his bow her noticed a metallic shimmer that began at her elbow and made drip marks down her arm and onto the grass below her.

"Nika, what is that on your arm?"

"Hmm? What? Oh! That arrow really did nick me…" she murmured and pulled what looked like a long strand of gauze out of thin air and began wrapping her elbow in a fashion so that it could have maximum flexibility.

Eragon, startled by the sudden appearance of the bandages, just watched in amazement. _And she didn't even speak the ancient language! How can she do that? _His thoughts were cut short by Nika when she ripped off the excess gauze and stretched her arm.

"There, much better. Now, are you ready to fly?" she asked.

Eragon was still speechless when Nika asked him the question and he watched the excess gauze float to the ground, but never hit the grass as it disappeared into nowhere. He shook himself slightly and tried to piece together what happened. After a few moments of perplexity, he gave up altogether on the speech concept and nodded his head weakly.

"Alright, you may saddle Saphira and I will fly beside you." She proceeded once Nika saw Eragon nod his consent. "Lets go!" and she pulled the leather gloves off her belt that Eragon had seen when they first met, and sprang into the air.

Eragon followed moderately, and allowed Saphira to gain altitude before contacting Nika with his mind. He could not possibly speak to her over both Saphira's and her wings, so he attempted. He reached out until he felt the alien mind, and tentatively entered. As soon as he did so, he almost pulled back in fear of what might happen to him, and if he would have the same reaction as before when he came close to Nika.

_Nika? _

_Oh, good, so you can talk silently. I was just about to contact you, but I was not sure if I would frighten you again._

_Well, that is one problem solved. Anyway, just one question for right now. Where might we be going?_ Eragon turned in his saddle to face Nika, who was currently hovering about a foot away from Saphira. Eragon blushed slightly at the sight of her. Her face was full of elation and joy as her wings beat in a steady rhythm. _She belongs in the air, she just looks so…complete up here. _He noticed a smile come on her face once more as she told him:

_You two will be the only outsiders to step in Coseara since the beginning of the feud between elves and dragons._ Her smile widened and she shot forward, impressing Eragon again with her great speed and agility. Nika stopped some ten feet before them before turning around and beckoned to them.

Saphira flew forward, and had he not been strapped in tight to the saddle, Eragon would have received whiplash and a nice scar from the spike on Saphira's neck behind him.

The three sped off into the night, which only became darker as time flew by. All Eragon could hope for was his trust in Nika and a future, and one that would not end all too soon.

* * *

Yay! I finally found how to make those time skip bars! (why I didn't figure it out before…) and once again a thanks to all those who review, because you guys keep me writing! (the writing at the top is a bit different, I was feeling a bit like writing something funny this morning… oh well! enjoy!) 


	5. In a Land of Secrets

Hey! Back again with what other than a brand new chapter! (these just come along so quickly because it is spring break, and I am really _really_ bored.) A little bit closer to the goal of 15 reviews! Hey, a girl can dream…

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing from Eldest, the Inheritance series, or Eragon. (Paying attention? Hehehe switch it up, just for a change!)

* * *

**

_Eragon and Saphira, we are here! _

The three had been traveling for a day and a night, no stops for the fear of being ambushed, but Saphira was beyond the point of exhaustion to care anymore. Eragon came to his senses after an unintentional sleep, but the morning air just felt so inviting to the blissful world of sleep…

Eragon sat up and stretched his arms in front of him before observing his surroundings. He had expected to see some small city or even any form of civilization, but all there was around him were mountains, valleys, and the occasional body of water.

_And where exactly is – _Eragon thought to himself, but was cut short by another connection with Nika.

_Hold on! This will feel a little odd…_ she told him as she headed started sloping downwards toward a nearby mountain face. Saphira followed at a frightening pace, nearly matching Nika's speed, but slowed as she came closer and closer to the mountain.

_She is going to crash right into the rocks!_

_Come, don't slow down! It is better to do this the first time at a fast pace! Trust me! _Was the last thing echoing in Eragon's mind before Nika hit. Or at least that is what he envisioned as he turned away from her imminent peril. He dared himself to witness what had happened, and opened his eyes with a prepared grimace on his face. Eragon gazed at the spot where he had last seen Nika, but barely had the time to comprehend the location of her body before he was going to smash into the wall.

_Saphira, NO!_

Bracing for impact, he gripped the saddle for his life until his knuckles turned white. His eyes squeezed shut and just as he hit –

A peculiar sensation of passing through water took his completely by surprise, although soon the feeling passed and warm air hit his face, strong and reassuring.

_I am dead. This is what happens when you die, and now my body is smashed among the rocks…_

Eragon dared to open his eyes, only to find his body completely in tact along with Saphira's. She was gliding along a dimly lit tunnel, which seemed to be very large in diameter. A dazzling light came from what Eragon hoped was the end of the passageway, and he shielded his eyes from the contrast of the two areas. Saphira broke into the sunlight, which seemed to be nearly blinding after the tunnel, and spiraled her way down and landed gracefully on what Eragon first heard as soft grass.

He sat in the saddle for a few moments, traumatized and shaking. He felt a light hand on his leg and instantly, feeling spread back through his limbs and his mind.

"You did well for your first time past our barriers. The last time a Rider and Dragon came in, the Rider had fainted. You have a strong heart, Eragon." And she offered her hand to help him down. Eragon nodded to her and he bend over one side to untie himself while she did the other.

He slid down Saphira's smooth scale and took a look around him. He stood in the courtyard of a stunning city. The area he was standing in measured about 200 feet all around, and fashioned in the shape of an oval. Beyond the trees, he could see houses, though they were like none had had ever laid eyes on before. Their simplicity made them all the more magnificent, and were full of color from the plants and flowers all in bloom around them. He could hear others talking gaily in the streets and children running about. Because he could not see any of the others, he wondered if they all looked like Nika, with white wings and flawless features, but concluded that he would soon find out as he heard more voices drawing closer to them.

"Nika! You have returned! We have missed you immensely, and I worried so much about you!" cried a woman who looked about the same age as Nika, while she ran up and hugged, what seemed to Eragon, her best friend. After the moment of embracing, the woman turned her head up to see Eragon and Saphira and walked up to them. She bowed to them, just as Nika had when they first met, and introduced herself.

"Greetings Rider Eragon and Dragon Saphira! I see my sister has brought you here safe and sound. Good! Oh, and my name is Dourle." She mentioned quickly and also embraced Eragon.

The hug was so sudden that he nearly suffocated himself in a flurry of feathers as Eragon realized _So they do have wings like her._ She then held him at arm's length and scrutinized him though sapphire eyes then could nearly match Saphira's scales.

"Dourle, please…" as Nika put a hand on her shoulder. "He is here to see them."

Both women stood aside and a man this time came into his field of view. He was tall and fit, with silver hair to match Nika's, which came down into a pony tail in the middle of his back.

"Eragon and Saphira, it is a definite pleasure meeting both of you. I am Rezan, and I see you have met my daughters, Dourle and Nika. This is my son, Amean." Said Rezan as he brought forth a man in a white tunic. His eyes were emerald green, and a head of bright red hair covered the top of his head, seeing it was cut short.

His bow was controlled as he greeted them, "It is a pleasure to meet both of you. It is a great honor to meet you, for we have not had a dragon and rider visit for… too long." He straightened up and smiled at them, but stepped out of the way as his father came forth again.

"You look exhausted! Will you join us for what I am sure is to be a feast? There has been non-stop talk about both of you since Nika has left." requested Rezan merrily.

"S- sure…" Eragon agreed weakly, still traumatized at the speed of recent events.

_We would be honored_ connected Saphira, as he bent down into what was an unmistakable bow.

"Good! Then let us be off." Rezan turned his back and marched off. Naturally, the rest of the company followed as he headed up the streets.

Rezan led the way, followed by Dourle and Nika, where Dourle talked animatedly to her sister and Nika just smiled sweetly, then came Eragon and Amean at a considerable distance behind the women, and Saphira close behind those two. They had only walked some way when Amean turned to Eragon.

"I am sorry for my sister's… suddenness. She has been very anxious since Nika had left… we all have. I tried to convince Nika to let another do it, after the accident, but she insisted that she could do it. Once Nika has a goal set, nothing can stop her." Amean whispered quietly as they passed through the streets .

_Accident? Is that why she wears the blindfold?_

_That may be, little one. Do not ask her, she will tell you if she feels the need to._

People stopped and smiled as the procession walked by, while some even cheered for Eragon and Saphira. Some children followed after Saphira, the younger ones chasing after her tail, which she waved back and forth to entertain them. One really young one came up next to Eragon and tried to keep up with him as she dragged along a stuffed doll. He looked down to her and smiled, which made her run back to her mother and hide behind her legs.

"Mommy, that man doesn't have no wings!" Eragon could hear the little girl say to her mother, as children so bluntly do.

"Hush now! He is a rider, and his dragon helps him fly. He is a very important person in this town now, so if you meet him again, treat him nicely!" replied the mother and picked up her daughter.

Eragon blushed slightly and faced forward so that he hoped no one could see. Out of the corner of his eye though, he could have sworn to see Amean chuckle to himself and give the slightest smile.

"I had told you that you are an important guest here. This is only the beginning." Amean picked up speed so they did not fall too far behind the others, and beckoned to Eragon and Saphira.

Finally, after what Eragon fathomed to be at least a mile of walking, the company reached the end of the road. A house stood at the end, decently larger than the others in town and decorated lavishly with plants and surrounded by trees with blooms in all shapes and colors.

"Eragon and Saphira, this is our home, in which we will accommodate both of you, and hopefully make plans for the future. This structure has been around for ages, so Saphira, you will find all the necessities a dragon could get, or want. Please, if there is anything you can not find, you may find one of us. There is always at least one person about." Rezan joyfully presented the house with.

"You, all of you are so kind. You receive much gratitude from us." Eragon thanked them with.

Rezan led them into the house, where the smells of delicious and new foods wafted from the nearest room that they entered.

Gladly, Eragon noticed their diet contained more than berries, but did not have as much meat as he was used to. Still, neither of them protested at the sight of food and ate what they would until Eragon's and Saphira's exhaustion caught up with them.

"I am glad you enjoyed the meal. Now, Nika, would you please lead these two to their room? Good."

Nika stood silently and beckoned both of them through the house. There were no stairs, as there were in the elven homes Eragon noticed, but the house did seem to have two floors. One way or another, they had made it to the upper story and Nika opened an oak door.

"This is you room. You will find that your possessions have been brought up here along with any other objects you may need. I bid you good rest." And with that last notion, Nika walked down the hall way and somewhere out of sight.

Eragon looked around the room, happy with his surroundings. In one corner of the room, there was a round padded dip in the floor where he supposed Saphira to sleep. Just opposite of that was what looked like a mattress to Eragon, and he made his way to it. He lay down, intending to just relax for a few moments, but the mattress was so warm and inviting that he closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep. Saphira too, walked over to her pad, and curled in a tight ball. She watched Eragon's deep breathing turn into a slow steady rhythm, and eventually drifted off into her own world.

* * *

Okay guys, hope you liked it! Oh, and it only took me 5 hours, give or take… This is the dangers of being home for a week, with nothing to do. Fanfiction – my additciton. 


	6. An Argument Gone too Far

Hey all, thanks for reviewing…

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I can not get Christopher to sell me Eragon, Eldest, or the Inheritance series. I try, I try…

* * *

**

"So, you came back. And in one piece this time I see…"

"Who invited you here, Brenol?"

"Oh, touchy are we? Well I can see that Nika still tries to prove herself. I thought you learned you lesson when you had the, oh what are they calling it now? _Accident_?"

"You have no right to bring up that subject."

Eragon dimly listened to the argument coming from outside the room, trying to discern the new voice. He propped himself up on his elbows and blinked at the bright morning light coming through a glass pane cracked open in the wall.

"I don't? But why? Such a sad story is fitting for such a sad person."

"I ask for no pity, and receive none. Though there are none such as you who will not let it go."

"_I _can't let it go? I am not the one covering their face with a strip of cloth. If you have let it go, then why do you insist on hiding the marks of your past?"

He began to pull the linens off of him and went to stand up. He got up too fast though and fell back on the mattress. Once more he got up, slower this time, and stretched him limbs and got reacquainted with the new surroundings. Saphira was still fast asleep in her corner, so Eragon went to the basin of water that was provided for him to wash his face. He knelt over the basin and let the water drip back off of him and into the bowl, all the while listening to the argument which was beginning to become heated.

He heard a sharp intake of breath and "How dare you." Between what sounded like clenched teeth.

"Oh yes. The others can forget their past in an instant, but you cling on… you just won't let go! Why can't you be more like your beautiful sister, or fight like your brother? They can bring honor to your family, but you… you're _usless_." Eragon heard the man put an emphasis on the last word. That for Eragon was the most he could listen too without defending Nika.

"You never deserved your wings, Brenol. You received them out of sheer sympathy."

He had just stepped into the hallway when a door two feet down slammed open and a man stormed out and rushed down the passage. Eragon watched the feathers on the man's back as he rounded a corner with a look of disgust. He headed towards the room and put his hand around the edge of the door, not wanting to disturb any other goings on in the room.

"Nika, are you in here?" avoiding the topic of the argument in case she was offended that he eavesdropped. Now that Eragon thought about it, he felt that he had violated her privacy.

_Well I couldn't help it… it just so happened that I heard their conversation from my room._

He peered around the edge and took a single step in the room. Before he could locate Nika, he doubled over in pain and fell to the floor. The bright light had once more hit Eragon, but this time it was derived of anger and sadness. He grabbed his head with both hands and tried to gain enough control to hopefully settle her down.

"Stop…. please…. Nika…. NIKA!" he shouted and instantly the light faded and Eragon felt as if he could breathe again. He found himself facing the floor and a cold sweat ran down his back. He looked forward and all he could see from his perspective was one of Nika's bandaged legs and a scrap of cloth which he soon recognized as the blindfold that tied around her head. He then saw a hand come down and gently pick up the cloth.

"I am terribly sorry you had to hear that Eragon. I… he…" Nika tried to explain.

"It's alright. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It is your choice. But… you aren't useless. You should never believe that, no matter who tells you." Eragon panted and picked himself up and held onto the door for support. He looked up to see Nika in her blindfold again, though it was ripped in one place on the front.

"Thank you…" she whispered to him and she stepped forward to grasp his hand. Eragon stopped shaking and his body heat returned to normal temperature. Up close, Eragon could see that her face was streaked with tears. "And you have the right to know. I have heard from my father that we will discuss plans for the war today." Nika straightened up and returned to her previous reserved posture. "It will be in the meeting hall when the sun peaks, so please try not to be late. And… would you care to join me tonight on the deck? It is a good place for tales under the moon." Nika added that last part quietly.

Eragon smiled and accepted the offer. "I would enjoy that. And the meeting room is… where?"

"Oh, in the hall where we ate last night. If you still have trouble finding it, one of us will be around." She walked past Eragon but she stopped only a few feet away and said "Besides, we do need to know each other if we plan to stop this war, right?" and then she hurried off.

_I don't think I will _ever_ understand these people._

_Yes, they are quite confusing._

_Awake now? You missed quite an episode._

_Or did I? Dragons have better hearing than you know._

Saphira's head snaked out of the room where she had been sleeping, which stared at Eragon for a moment before the rest of her body followed along.

_It will definitely be interesting to find out our mission. I wonder where we will go…_

_That's not all you'll find out today, now is it?_

_Well then, I guess dragons do have good hearing._

_You should never have doubted. What are you planning to do today until the meeting?_

_Oh, just walk around the town, see more of what these people are like. You?_

_Hmmm… I am not sure._

_Alright, then I will meet you in the meeting room at noon._

Eragon headed down the hallway where everyone else was disappearing to and found that it led outdoors. He walked around the side of the house and found a gate, which he opened and made his way to the road. Passing by the houses, he noticed more and more that the winged people would stop and smile, or sometimes stare at him, as though they had never seen the likes of a wingless grown man. Ignoring the slightly unnerving attention, Eragon walked onwards. Then he noticed another reason why he stood out.

_I am wearing a bright green robe. I should really change, so that I don't stand out too much like I am now. _

He hurried back to the house and ran up to his room, and found to his surprise, a white sleeveless tunic and a pair of white pants. The puzzling matter was that they both fit perfectly and felt as if they had been tailored to his exact shape. _More of their odd magic I suppose, _and he put the matter from his mind.

Once again he exited his room and paced down the road where he received less stares and grins, but he still received them all the same. An intersection came before him where the two largest roads met, and Eragon was forced to choose between them. In one direction, noise and laughter ambled up from what seemed to be a market or town gathering. In the other direction were more houses and the path to what Eragon remembered as the courtyard.

He chose the direction of the bustling noise and strolled off down the cobbled street. The commotion was pleasant to Eragon, reminding him of Carvahall back where he hoped his home still was. There were stalls set up along the walls and backs of houses, but it all seemed different to Eragon. When he came up close to a stall where somebody was currently browsing, he noticed that no money was exchanged. They did not barter or trade, which completely set Eragon astray. _Its like they all just… agree with each other or something. It's one giant support chain, where everyone relies on one another. _Thoroughly amazed at this concept, he could do nothing more than wish the world he knew could cooperate such as this one did.

He stayed around there for a while, enjoying what familiarity there was in the busy market. Soon, just as he finished watching some kids play around the streets with a bright red ball, he realized that the sun was high in the sky and dawning close to noon. In no hurry to leave the peaceful atmosphere, he dragged himself away from the square and back to the house.

He entered the main foyer of the house and found it crowded with many more winged people talking and greeting one another. As he headed toward the meeting room, people hushed and whispered as Eragon passed by them. The great oak doors of the room stood him and he took a deep breath before pushing one open. He found that Saphira had already arrived and was seated behind a chair, supposedly Eragon's, he figured.

_I see you are not late for the meeting. Do anything interesting?_

_This place in magnificent little one! I have flown around and explored, and there is a magic no elf could imitate around them. It is…wonderful._

_Good, it sounds like you had fun. Did you know they had no exchange system? They all just give each other what they need, and I suppose they all in turn help one another. I wish our world could learn to trust one another like that back home…_

_These people work in their own ways Eragon, do not become too hopeful. _

Eragon sighed, _I know. So are you ready for the meeting?_

_I just don't know. _

_No, I suppose we don't._

Both oak doors opened and the stream of people came in and took a seat around the table. It looked like a confusing mob of white clothes and feathers to Eragon as around twenty people came into the room. As the last few were coming in, Eragon was relieved when he finally recognized three faces. Dourle came in first, followed by Amean who held the door open for Nika who brought up the behind. All three walked over to Eragon and pulled out the chairs next to him. Nika seated herself to his right, Dourle next to her, and Amean came over to his left.

_Here goes nothing._

_Don't you mean everything?_

_What do we have left to loose? _

_Everything.

* * *

_

Okay! Hope you all like the chapter! (Is it just me, or are these getting longer and longer?) Please review! And thanks to all that do - again!


	7. A Spoken Promise

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Eldest, Eragon, or Inheritance series. Though if I did have a dragon, purple is a good color… or green… I wonder if they have orange dragons…**

"Welcome all here, to the meeting. I see we have all made the venture in good condition! Excellent." exclaimed Rezan as he walked in and sat himself at the head of the table. "We will now begin with out first topic of discussion; the assignment of who shall be our representative in Alagaësia. Now I do believe we had a volunteer already. Nika?"

She turned to face him and gave a nod. Then she stood and announced, "I am willing to take on the duty of returning to Alagaësia on the behalf of my people."

When she said this, Eragon noticed that Amean sighed and appeared disheartened, and the same followed with Dourle and even Razen, though his was less pronounced.

"Sir, don't you think we should choose a more, oh say… _capable _person for this assignment? What I mean to say is that this decides the fate of those races and we need someone with all of their dexterity in check." The man Eragon recognized as Brenol stood up and proposed his view.

"Brenol, we have been through this before. Nika is in no way limited and none should consider her so. Do I make myself clear?" Rezan answered.

"Yes sir." He sneered and sat himself back down again.

"Good. Now, all we need from you, Nika, is an oath."

Once more, she nodded and stood up. She then placed her hands in front of her chest and held them as though she were holding a small sphere. "O txies vu aq jume vji jupus ug nz qiuqmi epf ati nz gamm quvipvoem vu gamgomm nz nottoup." Nika repeated in a language Eragon could not understand, though he did suppose it was their own language.

"It is settled then. Nika, you will make us proud."

"I hope that may be true…" whispered Nika, so low that Eragon barely caught it.

"Our next topic of discussion is…"

The meeting carried on for several hours, though Eragon was left slightly confused at some parts and other parts did not pertain to him at all. They talked about war plans and when the different races might act, a medley of subjects all in some way relating to the gathering of the peoples in Alagaësia.

When Rezan had all dismissed them, the sun was beginning to sink behind the walls of the round basin, but there was still time to walk around the city.

Eragon still investigated the city, taking all of the different routes and roads that led around it. His mind was left to think of the meeting and some of the conversations he had heard while in the room. Echoes of battle plans, future strategies, and possible assignments for Saphira, Nika and himself reverberated about his mind.

_Oh, why does it have to come to this? I still barely understand how I am such an 'important person' in this whole situation. These people have phenomenal power and they have the ability to stop this was on their own._

The more Eragon though about it, the more this whole war was becoming suspicious and almost seemed outrageous.

_Unless Nika was talking about the races fighting themselves, there is no way the different clans will join together to fight the other races. That one clan was about to kill me just for representing Orik's, and I wasn't even a dwarf! No, this… this can't be. It will never happen. Not as long as I live!_

_Do not be too sure of that little one. _

_Oh, yeah? You tell me the chances of have every single dwarf clan joining forces to beat down a bunch of elves and men._

_As unlikely as that seems, there is a great and unavoidable possibility of that. And if they do not join as you said, they will turn on one another._

_No…it… I… I won't let it happen! _

"I can't let it happen" Eragon whispered to himself as he clenched his fists.

_Do you understand now? Can you see why this is so important?_

_I… I think so. But why Saphira, why? Does it really have to come to this?_

_That is one you will have to learn on your own little one. The moon is rising. Nika is waiting._

_Oh, the meeting! Thanks!_

Eragon ran off in the direction of the now familiar house, trying not to get lost along the way. He ran along the roads, not wanting to be late for when he met Nika on the deck, as she called it. He made the few turns that he remembered, but the streets all began to blend together and look the same. Frantically, Eragon searched down every road, peering down every alley and lane.

"Oh no. Oh no no no no no! This can not be happening! I will not get lost. I _can _not be lost. This is _so_ embarrassing!" He ran a shaky hand through his hair as he mumbled to himself. "Um, uh… lets see… I took that turn last time, and that is a dead end… but that way only doubles back on itself! Clam down Eragon, you can do this… I can do this." He ran back to the intersection and took a few steps down another street.

_Oh boy… She will never forgive me for this…_

Eragon pulled out the silver trinket that Nika had given him, which he had since put on a chain around his neck. He debated using the object, but then the idea of just asking Saphira to come fly out and get him came to mind. Deliberating his options, he figured that it would be potentially less embarrassing if Saphira came to get him as opposed to making Nika walk all the way out to where he was in the night.

_Hey Saphira…_

_Yes?_

_Would you do me a favor?_

_I suppose I could… what is wrong?_

_Well, I was walking home and…Igotlost…_

_What was the last part?_

_I… got lost._

_Oh, _this_ is good… but I suppose I can take mercy one you just this once._

Eragon waited in the street nervously pacing across the length until the familiar beat of wings greeted him. She silently landed and asked no more questions, though he swore he heard the sound of her laughing as he got up on her back. Wordlessly, she took off and Eragon had to slap himself in the face because he discovered that he was only two roads off from the main street that led to the house.

_Are you kidding me? Not funny, not funny._

_Actually, I found it quite hilarious if you ask me._

_I'm sure you do._

She landed a few feet away from the house, being nice and saving him some humiliation before he walked into it. Sneaking in, he causally drifted around corners until he came to the main hall, from which he could basically find his way around. Not knowing exactly where the deck might be, he drifted around the house some more, until he stumbled on another argument taking place in a room he did not recognize.

"Please Nika, reconsider. You don't have to do this for us! There is nothing you have to prove to anyone! Nika please…" Eragon recognized the voice as Amean's.

"I have already accepted and taken the vow. I can not turn back now." Nika responded. "Besides, it is the only thing I am good for…" she murmured, barely intelligible.

"No, you are better than that. Please Nika, forget the vow, forget any promise you have made and think of yourself for once. Just… just think about it, alright. Please… we don't want to loose you again."

Eragon quietly rounded the corner and tried to sneak off with out them think he was listening, but the door opened and Nika stepped out. Cringing, he turned back as he heard his name being called.

"Oh, um… Hi, uh, Nika! I was just… heading to the deck, and uh…"

"Oh, good. But I take it you do not know where you are going, because the deck is that way." Giving him a smile and pointing in the opposite direction than that of which he was headed.

"Of course it is…" and he completely turned himself around and followed Nika.

Alright all my devout reviewers… I can not update as much any more (oh the glory of school and homework) so maybe a couple times a week I will post. Till next chapter…


	8. Of Angels and Dragons

Hey all! Enjoy… oh, and sorry for the last chapter, it was kinda detour-ish and a good waste of time. This is more detail and fuzz chapter but I PROMISE that chapter 9 will have the war in it. GET READY FOR IT!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about, from, dealing with, suggesting, or representing anything from Eragon, Eldest, or the Inheritance series

* * *

**

"The moon is bright tonight. It's is a wonderful feeling." Nika leaned on the white wood railing of the deck and took a deep breath with her head held up to the night sky.

Eragon walked out from the house and onto the open air terrace and sighed. It was true that the moon was bright and there was an odd sensation of peace that flowed throughout him as he walked out. Leaning on the railing next to Nika, he watched her take in the silence, then turned his head to the sky. Both sat with their eyes closed, faces bathed in the moon's light.

"It was my fault you know. At least it felt like it. The accident."

"Hm?" Eragon was woken from his reverie and focused on Nika once more.

"Everything went wrong. I over estimated myself and it ruined other's lives. I can never forgive myself." She sighed.

"Well I am sure that they forgive you! The blame does not all lie on you, I am sure. How bad could it have been? Back in Alagaësia, there are a bunch of people who make mistakes. No one is perfect."

"We – my mother and I – were close when we were younger. I looked up to her so much and I wanted to be just like her when I became older. She took Dourle, Amean and I to Alagaësia often, she was so infatuated with that world. She would tell us that one day, angels like us would be able to walk in that world too, that we wouldn't have to hide any more when we watched the others. I know it meant so much to her – that she wanted us to grow up out there, with the other peoples. Father always told us that my mother's dream would become real. He was often hesitant when she took us there though."

_Angles… they are…angels? So is this, what happens to the good people in the world when they die, or are they just another people in their own world?_

She laughed softly to herself, "But I killed her Eragon. I killed her because I was so _stupid_." Her voice wavered and sounded as if she were about to cry.

"Nika…" Eragon comforted her.

"It was on another trip to your world when it happened. The dragons and elves were fighting mercilessly, and we arrived in the heat of the battle. My mother also loved the dragons dearly, with all her heart… I guess that was her weakness, you could call it. But so many, elves and dragons, were falling at each other's hands. She was stricken, and – she wanted to help." Nika paused to breathe and keep herself from breaking down.

"She walked into battle – we were told to wait where we hid. I knew what she was doing, and – I couldn't let her. I just wouldn't let her. We all loved her too much, and my selfishness got the better of me. Just before she – well, stop the war single handedly, I rushed up to her. But she did it. I couldn't believe her. I tried to save her and channeled the magic through my own body, but I only made it worse. I would have rather died than her."

"I am so sorry. I never knew." A mixture of guilt and sympathy now passed through Eragon.

Nika waved her hand, as if to put aside away the idea of his forgiveness. "The magic coursed through me, and I couldn't control it. Everyone here told me that I couldn't save her, that no one could have saved her. She had use every single ounce of energy in her body to bring peace to the ones she loved. I heard her say before she gave up her last bit of power, that she was sorry it had to come to this. She said she loved us all very much and she had to apologize for doing this, but the spirit called her. The last thing I remember was an immense light radiating off of her and a heat running through me. Then, she was gone, and so was I. But I woke up, and I couldn't find her. She was gone. Gone. The magic that we had done that night had left a mark on me though."

He saw her hands reach slowly back towards the knot that held her blindfold together. He reached up and held her hand before her fingers worked their way into undoing the tie.

"Nika, you don't have to…" But she had already undone the knot.

She pulled the cloth away and blinked her eyes, squinting as if the dim light hurt them.

"Nika NO!"

Instantly, a black shroud covered eyes and she stumbled back. Amean came out to where they were standing and quickly made his way over to her. She was struggling with the black fabric-like material had once again covered her eyes, but could not manage to pull it off. Her eyes were hidden once again, and Eragon crushed his curiosity of what was behind the veil.

"What were you doing? Nika, you know that you could have hurt him! We don't know what happens when the people from out there see the seal." Amean tried to softly convey to his sister, who was still trying to uncover her eyes. He picked up her white blindfold that had since fallen to the ground.

She roughly yanked it out of his hands and tied it back around her head.

"How do you know? It wouldn't have hurt him! You don't know that! You don't!" Nika yelled back at him. The back veil had disappeared from her face as soon as the blindfold was secured. "I can take care of myself! I'm no different than the others here. I don't need help." And Nika suddenly broke down and sobbed. "I don't need help."

She stormed into the house and her light footsteps could be heard heading to her own room. Amean got a slight slouch and took a step towards following her but gave up. He turned to Eragon and bowed politely.

"Sorry for the disruption." This was followed by a sigh, "I just down know what to do with her anymore. I don't want her to get hurt again, and she doesn't realize that the seal she possesses could hurt other people."

"Oh… I never knew." was all the Eragon could muster to say in response.

_There is so much I don't know around here._

"She is so stubborn, and doesn't care if what she is doing is dangerous. One loss is enough at the moment."

Eragon yawned and unsuccessfully tried to stifle in behind his hand. Amean took notice and offered to show him back to his room. He declined pleasantly and said that he could find his own way back.

_What in the world is going on around here? There are too many secrets in this 'angel realm'. Too many obscurities… I just want to go home! Back where I know what I am doing!_

He roamed around the house lost in his thoughts once more and slowly making his way to his room. When he entered, the dip in the floor was empty, so he figured Saphira must be wandering around outside somewhere. With a little less gusto then before, he changed into a pair of shorts and sat on his bed a few moments, letting the day's commotion and confusion surround him.

Gradually his mind slipped into sleep, and the warm covers came up to meet him as Eragon departed from the conscious world.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up, and hurry!"

The familiar feeling of a hand shaking his shoulder pulled Eragon back to reality.

"Come on, Come on! We have to go now!"

"What? Where we goin'…" Eragon groggily responded

"Rider, hurry!" Nika hook him even harder.

"I'm up… don't worry…" which was a complete lie as he nodded back to sleep.

The distinctive clack of claws across the floor brought finally brought Eragon out of his daze. He opened is eyes to find the familiar scene of Nika bending over him with Saphira in the background pacing. He noticed that all of his items were packed for him, and Saphira had her saddle on her, ready for a long flight.

"What's going on here? Where are we going? Ow!" Nika pulled him up by the arms and threw a set of clothes at him.

"Here, quickly get dressed. We have to leave NOW."

Too early in the morning to be embarrassed, he put his clothes on while Nika walked about the room checking for anything that might have been forgotten. Eragon looked out the window and saw that the moon was still high and no peak from the sun had come above the horizon yet.

_Why do we have to leave this early? Can't someone get a proper night's sleep around here!_

As soon as he was done changing, she dragged him over to Saphira and half pushed him into the saddle. The leather straps were secured around his legs and immediately Saphira took off, jolting Eragon with her sudden movement. Cold air whipped his face, while he turned around to find Nika closely following him.

They flew over to the courtyard and both landed near the entrance of the tunnel which led to the outside world. Three dark figures emerged as they landed, and the silhouettes of Rezan, Dourle, and Amean could he made out as they stepped closer.

"Have you gotten everything?" Rezan's low voice drifted out.

"Yes. Everything is here and ready." Nika responded.

"You must leave with haste, no one can see you." Amean addressed to all of them.

"Oh Nika!" Dourle rushed up and embraced her sister. "Be safe, you hear? Don't do anything I wouldn't!" she mocked sternly.

"Goodbye… I love you." Nika whispered back and released Dourle.

"We are counting on you. Please, take care."

Eragon and Nika nodded in unison, while Saphira gave a consenting rumble.

Nika took off and flew in front of them, leading the way back to Alagaësia. Saphira flowed with Eragon, and the feeling of passing through water hit them for the second time.

Eragon opened his eyes and took a deep breath of the cool atmosphere.

_We are home… home!

* * *

_

Was that not the most sappy story you have ever read? Had to write it though! Just wouldn't be a good story without one! Get read for the war all! And yes, the chapters will never end without a cliffhanger, because that it the only way I know how to end one… oh well! Till next chapter!


	9. A Memory of the Past

Happy new chapter! Enjoy! And I love reviews! a thanks to all the dedicated readers and reviewers out there!

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing from Eragon, Eldest, Inheritance series etc etc but nothing will keep me from writing this. Except the loss of this computer. That would not be good.

* * *

**

Rain poured down on the trio, drenching them with water and a chill that went to the bones. Thunder rolled distantly, but gave no threat of coming any closer.

"I never thought I would see this place so soon!" Eragon exclaimed as he, Nika and Saphira landed in Elesméra in front of the Queen's house, the bright blue dragon shaking off the droplets and getting both Eragon and Nika even more wet, if it were possible.

He looked all around the familiar territory where he used to spend his days training and sparring. "So what exactly are we coming back for again?"

"To explain to Queen Izlansadí why we had been gone for a month. And I must introduce myself too."

"A MONTH! What are you talking abut? I was only gone for two days!" Eragon almost fell over himself. A hand swept over his mouth and he found Nika standing behind him, moving too fast to be seen.

"Do not do that again. It would not be good if an elf woke up and found me here! Any way, I tried to tell you that time flows differently in Coseara, so just be prepared for what ever may have happened since then." She whispered in his ear. Letting go her hand, he strolled up to the tree shaped home where the elves lived and beckoned Eragon and Saphira towards her.

Nika motioned for Eragon to step in front of her, blocking her from immediate view. She then nodded and he gave three hard knocks on the door. An echo could be heard running throughout the house, vibrating off the walls and into nothingness. An elven guard peered through the door, giving a slight opening so as not to let any of the water in.

Seeing the blue dragon and the soaking rider next to her, he promptly gave them proper greeting, to which Eragon responded formally. "I shall alert the Queen of your presence. Please come in, some towels shall be fetched for you." He ushered them inside, seemingly unaware of the other guest.

Another elf maiden came out, carrying two big fluffy towels, one apparently for Eragon and one for Saphira. Then she noticed Nika.

The girl stopped still, staring at Nika. The towels in her hands trembled but she wouldn't move. Slowly, she placed the towels on the floor – a good ten feet from them – and back away. They could see as she reached the corner, she turned and ran headlong down the hallway into the depths of the house.

"Did she just –" Eragon tilted his head in confusion at the direction the girl just ran off to.

Nika gave a sly smile, "I tend to have that effect on people." And gave a laugh. It was the first time Eragon had truly heard her laugh. He loved everything about it, and couldn't help but laugh with her. It was so light and soft, but it held an emotion that showed a side of Nika he had never seen before. It was… like she was happy. Not the odd happy feeling that made Eragon faint, but the feeling that she was whole, that she _enjoyed_ herself.

Still in high spirits, Eragon walked over to the pile of towels and bend over them. A devious smile came upon him too and he took the towel in his hand and threw it at Nika. The towel hit her square in the face, but Eragon figured she let him hit her with it.

"Oh, so that is how it is? Get ready!" and once again she turned up behind Eragon and whacked him on the back of his head, making him stumble forward.

"No fair!" but he swung around and tried to get a surprise attack. She dodged the quick hit with a one-hand back handspring, making Eragon stare in disbelief at her agility. Making the most of his shock, Nika counterattacked by swiping at his feet, trying to making him trip.

Eragon knew better though, and jumped in the air, feeling the fabric brush the tip of his toes. Both of them mock fought, taking turns trying to hit each other and dodging in turn.

They had quite forgotten about the queen though.

She had walked in on the scene of Eragon evading an attack at his torso, spinning away and getting ready to return blows. He stopped dead, the towel falling limply at his side as his arm hung from an odd position above his head. Sheepishly, he brought his arm down and hid the towel behind his back.

Eragon himself had to admit that the current situation was a little odd. He stood dripping wet, the floor around him looking no better. Nika was right next to him, her blindfold plastered to her face and hair slicked back with water. Saphira was off to the side, still trying to dry her wings off, holding them out and shaking them, sending rain over the precious white walls of the house.

He twisted his hand in the strange greeting fashion, his other hand still holding the towel behind his back and said "Atra esterní ono thelduin"

The strict Queen eyed Eragon as he blushed and gave a weak smile. Not wanting to seem rude though, she replyed with "Mor'ranr lífa unin onr."

"Un du evarínya ono varda."

Queen Islanzandí then turned her head toward Nika. A similar look of shock and awe dawned on her face, something that was not seen often on the composed Queen of the elves. She looked lost for words, not knowing how or what to say to this complete stranger.

Nika stood up straight and gave a simple bow, introducing herself. "I am Nika, an angel from Coseara." At the mention of Nika's home land, Islanzadí raised a gave a slight noise of familiarity. "You have heard of it?"

"In my childhood stories, I remember a place mentioned such as that, but I only believed it to be a tale parents tell their children to satisfy them." She said this softly, the wonder in her voice undeniable.

"That must have been very long ago. Not many of the younger generation had even heard of an angel, considering the speed that girl had ran off with." Gesturing off in the direction.

"Yes, I suppose we have become ignorant in the present days. Forgotten valuable friendships, broken priceless ties." The queen sounded sad.

"Events left for another time. Now," Nika waved her hand and the water disappeared off of the floor. "That's better. Now for the real reason we were here. We need to talk to you about this war."

"War? Eragon had mentioned something of it when he left, but other than that I do not know much about it."

"Between the elves, men, and dwarves, there will come a battle. This battle with have the power to wipe out all of the races, rendering this world to be ruled by monsters and fiends.

I have come here to use what persuasion and if it comes to it, force, I have to stop this mass destruction." Nika kindly explained.

"A hard decision on your part. I assume you are tired though, and would be more willing to explain the details in full when you are rested."

Eragon's exhaustion had caught up with him and his head started to nod. Nika looked over to him and his bend body, and gave Queen Islanzadí a nod.

"That would be welcomed."

A guard standing beside the queen stepped forward after she gestured to him. Leading them to the door, they walked out and he muttered a spell to keep them all dry. Eragon and Saphira were returned to their previous holdings, and Nika was led off to another tree like home across from his.

Eragon fell down on the bed for what seemed like the hundredth time, and fell into darkness.

* * *

Yay! Sorry, I lied before, no war in this chapter! But there will be soon, just gotta find a way to put it in… PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make me happy and keep me writing! 


	10. Blue Daggers

Okay, okay. To make you all happy, I am really sorry the last chapter was so short, but I needed a short one to get them back to Alagaësia, so I know it was pointless and fluff! But this chapter is WAY longer and NO FLUFF!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon, Eldest, Inheritance series, blah blah blah, dragon fetish not dead yet, you know what I usually say

* * *

**

Warm sun light bathed Eragon, warming him through his white clothes which he had not had the chance to change since he traveled to Coseara. A strong wind blew through, ruffling his hair and carrying the fresh smell of rain after a storm.

He had an odd crick in his neck as he sat up, eyes still closed. Not having enough energy however, he managed to get up half way only to fall back down on the comforting grass.

Wait… _grass_?

Thinking he had a very realistic dream, Eragon reached up his hand to clear his eyes from sleep. He didn't remember having any bizarre dreams, or eating anything odd. As a matter of fact, he hadn't eaten at all since Coseara. He had not eaten for a whole day, yet he did not feel hungry. Just as he tried to pull his hand up to his eyes, he found that he could not do it. His hands seemed to not be able to reach past his hip, and whenever he moved one hand, the other came along with it.

_What a strange dream… _

Eragon opened his eyes, to find that it was not a dream, vision, or any other hallucination. The world seemed to shout at him: Welcome to reality. His hands were bond together behind his back with a tight rope, and the same followed for his legs. In a panic, he unsuccessfully wriggled around, trying to free himself from the tight bonds, as well as the ones that kept him against a tree.

Cold sweat ran down his back. He closed his eyes and counted to ten under his breath. Hoping his current situation would go away, he opened his eyes for the second time, praying to see the wooden ceiling and the familiar covered bed in the elven city.

Nothing changed. Wind blowing, sun shining, grass blowing… and he bound to a tree. Striving to clam himself, he took several deep breaths and then remembered his bright blue dragon.

_Saphira! Saphira, help!_

An agitated rumble came from his right, and he turned his head and looked in horror. Metal chains were wrapped around her four legs, binding her to the ground beneath her. Another chain ran up from the ground and was attached to a muzzle secured around her face, restricting her from both opening her jaw and moving her head too far in any direction. In other words, they were helpless.

"Have a nice sleep, oh dear Rider?"

Eragon whipped his head about to face the direction of the voice. A tall, lean elf stepped out from the forest, admiring the bounds of his captors. His black hair complimented the angled features, matching well with his deep auburn eyes. Saphira let out a hostile growl, exposing her long white teeth, while a trail of smoke gently drifted up from her nostrils.

The elf laughed. "Who knew that it would be so easy to drug the infamous Rider Eragon and drag him out here! Your dragon, what do you call her – _Saphira_, struggled a little bit, but I was expecting to have to fight you at least. I didn't even have to use magic!" and he gave a venomous smile as he stared at the two.

"And what exactly do you plan to do with us? Torture us? Kill us? We can just as easily kill you with magic" Eragon spat back, twisting his face in anger.

The elf looked smug and replied coolly to Eragon, "You will find that the drug I gave you has a wonderful side effect. Just try." His smile became wider.

"Bri-" Eragon meant to send a little fire towards the strange elf, trying to scare him. Suddenly he was violently coughing, and a heat pulsed through his veins. But the feeling was gone almost as soon as it came, and he was left panting and struggling for breath.

"It is amazing how potent a single herb can be." The smile still clinging to his face

From Eragon's left side, two more elves emerged from the dense forest of trees – one a red headed female with green eyes, the other, a blonde male offset by blue eyes.

"We have returned from Ellesmera, Mivion." The redhead addressed the dark haired elf.

"Well I figured as much." Mivion said slickly. She frowned slightly at his comment as he continued, "And?"

"They expect nothing. They don't even know they are gone yet." The blonde explained.

"Good. Did you hide any traces you left behind?"

"Of course." The redhead replied.

"Umm…" the blonde reached a hand up to scratch his head thoughtfully. "Heh heh…"

(A/N : yea, I know elves are supposed to be like perfect and all that, but it is funny and it fits into the story! Anyway, back to our beloved hero…)

"Ael, you are not being serious, are you? Do I have to do _everything_ around here!" Mivion yelled at the blonde. "Fine, can you at least watch the Rider here and his dragon while I clean up your mess? Or is _that_ too hard for you?"

Ael blushed, and turned his head to the ground, seemingly ashamed. "No, I… I can watch them."

Mivion brushed past them. "Lauxa, can you at least make sure this fool does not do anything stupid."

She sighed, "Why do I always have to watch him?"

"Just do it." And Mivion passed into the forest.

Eragon gave both of them the dirtiest look he could muster, rage still bubbling beneath the surface. Lauxa returned the stare, but was more a look of interest than of repulsiveness. Several minutes passed by in silence, Ael only breaking the silence by tripping over a tree root on his way to the other side of camp.

Lauxa finally spoke up, "I bet he never even told you why we captured you, did he?"

Eragon thought about this question for a few moments. "How did you know?"

"Oh, it figures. He gets too caught up in himself." She turned around and seated herself on a felled tree that lay across the camp. "And I suppose you want to know."

_Why is she acting like this towards me? So strange… Like she really doesn't want to keep me here._

"Yes… but – why?" he voiced aloud, still wary of his captors.

Lauxa stayed quiet, surveying Eragon up and down through her piercing green eyes. He felt like a specimen in an experiment – left to be prodded and observed, while he was left at the mercy of the experimenters.

"Because I hate Mivion. And I don't have to follow his orders – he doesn't rule over me." She said smoothly.

"So… are you going to tell me?"

She scrutinized him once again. Lauxa had just opened her mouth before Mivion broke back into the camp, making her give a disapproving face.

"What were you doing with the prisoner?" he shot at her, seeing Ael wandering around camp and herself clearly having a conversation with Eragon and Saphira.

"Well what does it matter to-"

"It matters because I said so! Now what were you telling him?" Mivion shout at her once again.

Lauxa gave him a filthy look before getting up off of the log and striding out of the clearing. "You know," she said, not turning to face him as she walked off, "I quit. And guess what? I will tell all of Ellesmera where you are!"

"YOU CAN'T QUIT! YOU'RE FIRED!" Mivion's face was red with anger, punching his fists into the air.

Ignoring him, Lauxa strode onward into the brush and out of site. Eragon stared after her, slightly perturbed by the argument, but a few good things came out of it: at least someone would know he was gone, and the possibility of being rescued. Turning back to Mivion, who stood fuming and kicked a branch on the ground, causing it to fly off fifty feet away.

Ael finally looked around, and being the delayed elf he was, asked "Hey, where did Lauxa go?"

"You are such an idiot Ael. I have no clue why I even recruited you." An exasperated sigh came from the dark haired leader.

"Because you needed more people to help you, and no one else believed in fighting the other races for elven domination." Ael said gladly, apparently proud of himself for being able to answer the not-quite question.

"Elven domination?" Eragon questioned.

A look dawned on Mivion's that silently said 'why-do-you-make-me-deal-with-these-complete-imbeciles'. "Yes, elven domination. Now that we have captured you, my pretty little friend, you and that winged freak won't be able to hold me back from destroying those _inferior_ races and rightfully reclaiming Alagaësia for my people!"

"What?" _What? _"What?" All three exclaimed at Mivion's explaination.

"What are you questioning for Ael?"

"You're planning to take over _all_ of Alagaësia? I thought you only said we were going to take over Dras-Leona!" Ael looked frightened at the fact that he wanted to take over the whole world.

"I said we would _start_ by taking over Dras-Leona!" Ael just stared open mouthed. Mivion rolled his eyes and snapped back to Eragon. "There is nothing you can do to stop us, Rider. We will dominate all of Alagaësia!"

Eragon's heart raced. _Where are you Nika?

* * *

_

Back in Ellesmera

"You wake her up!"

"No, the Queen told _you _to wake her up!"

"I don't wanna wake her up!"

"Neither do I!"

Whispers floated outside the door that closed off Nika's room. She had been listening to this conversation since the two elf children had been assigned by Queen Islanzadí to retrieve their new guest. _Looks like they are still scared of me_, Nika though, sighing inwardly.

"I'm awake! And I will be right there."

There was dead silence. Then, "Lady Nika, um… the Queen wants you immediately in her court!"

"Tell her I will be right there."

Two sets of small feet were heard sprinting out of the house, seemingly as fast as they could. _What a welcome visitor I am._ Nika opened her eyes, blinking at the sunlight shining through a small window in the corner.

The previous nights' torrent of rain had completely soaked through both her bandages and her blindfold, so she had removed them, leaving the blindfold to dry on the side of her bed, but not before making sure the door was securely locked before drifting off to sleep. Her eyes were so unused to being in direct sunlight that she immediately covered them with her hand, slowly adjusting to the rays.

Sitting up on her bed, Nika peered around the room, examining just how materialistic the people in this world were. Feathered mattress, polished wooden tables, endless supply of food… yet they left people in the streets starving and homeless. _Coseara really is all that different._

Shaking her head, she moved on to face getting ready to go outside. Nika peered at her body, examining the large black and blue bruises, occasionally tinged with green. Pulling another long roll of gauze from thin air, she began the tedious task of hiding the larger bruises. The smaller ones she could deal with, using a concealing "spell" to make them blend in with the rest of her skin. The larger bruises however were just easier to wrap a bandage around and leave alone.

When she had finished wrapping her leg and both of her feet, she discovered a new contusion spreading across her left hand. _Lets just hope Eragon doesn't ask me again about this one… I don't think I can put him off any longer._

Pushing herself to her feet, she bent over to stretch, expanding her wings to their full extent in the process, letting them hit the top of the ceiling. Nika straightened back up, walking over to the wash basin and kneeled over it. Whenever she traveled to Alagaësia it exhausted her, and that was only when she traveled alone. Her fatigue showed, marking deep shadows under her eyes. A quick wash and she was back up, heading towards the door. Hand in midair, she suddenly remembered the blindfold next to her bed. While she was in the general area, her belt was beside the mattress too and she considered it. Making her decision, Nika picked up the belt and tied it around her slender waist, allowing it to rest on her hips.

On her way out of the tree home, she picked up an apple that was lying in a fruit basket next to the door. She couldn't help but laugh, _how nice of them. I thought they moved past their meatless obsession, but a stubborn elf can't be moved!_

She meandered down the road, heading in the general direction of the elven queen's home. Nika bit down on the apple, the crunching the only sound around the peaceful town. As she neared the large home, the front doors opened up and a woman with long dark hair rushed out, looking upset and distressed. Two guards hurried after her, calling after her as she rushed out.

"Princess Ayra! Please, wait a moment!" But upon seeing Nika, the elf ran faster towards her.

"Nika, Nika please! Help, you must help!" Ayra ran up to the angel. Nika stopped in her tracks, watching in amusement as the guards behind the princess tried to catch up with her. "Eragon has been taken prisoner, help, please Lady Nika, you have to help!"

_Well, technically I don't _have_ to do anything…_

"I know." Nika replied coolly.

"Wait – what? You know? But how? Aren't you going to do anything!" Ayra's distress was just escalating.

"No." the elf's jaw dropped.

"What did you just say? How can you just leave him! He could be hurt, or even… even dead…" the last thought seemed to break Ayra down.

_Do I have to explain everything around here?_ "Lady Ayra, it is very simple. It is like a child that has stolen something from a shop. They do not steal for themselves, but to show it off to others so they can prove themselves. If we wait long enough, then they will come to us to show off that they captured Rider Eragon and Dragon Saphira. If we do not act, they will. And as to how I know, an elephant could have made less noise around a mouse." Nika explained. _Speak of the devil…_

About fifty feet behind them, a redheaded elf appeared out of the forest, gracefully stepping on the cobbled street. She looked a little misplaced, a couple of twigs and leaves clinging to her dress. Not wanting to appear arrogant, Nika turned around to face the approaching elf, but Ayra still felt an outward 'I-told-you-so' gloating.

Bright red hair skimmed the ground as the elf gave a low bow to Nika, and the greeting to Ayra. "I have news of Rider Eragon and Saphira. If you will follow me…" gesturing back into the forest from which she came. Nika noticed that she was slightly red in the face, and seemed discomfited about something.

_In Ayra's current state, she would be much help. But still, not to be rude, I should allow her to do something instead of making her feel helpless._ "Ayra, will you alert the Queen the we have received news of both Saphira and Eragon? I will follow Lauxa here, and try to rescue them. Okay?" Nika tried to sound as comforting as possible.

Ayra nodded. "Good luck. Please… bring them back." And she headed back to the court.

"How do you know my name?"

_Oops._ "I… guessed? But that doesn't matter right now. Lead on. We have some important people to save!"

* * *

They entered the camp, where none of the others seemed to take notice. That is until Ael looked up.

"Hey Lauxa! Who do you have there with you?"

At that, Mivion spun around and Eragon's face lit up simultaneously. "You have to be joking…" Mivion muttered.

Nika examined the scene, noting the chains around Saphira and the ropes that bound Eragon. _Only a dagger? Is that all the protection he has? _She saw the silver hilt of the dagger peak out of the bottom of Mivion's , something none of the other elves or even Eragon seemed to notice.

"Okay, listen… I you just let Eragon and Saphira go now without a struggle, I won't have to hurt you." Nika offered, knowing fully that he would not do any such thing.

"You want them so badly," Mivion moved and in a blur, a silver dagger was at Eragon's throat. "Come and get him."

_What a surprise_. But not to Lauxa. "Don't you dare hurt him! You know what punishment lies in store for you if you do!"

He raised the dagger higher, Eragon feeling to cool blade against his chin. "Think that will stop me?"

Suddenly, the dagger disappeared. A quick _thud_ was heard and Mivion was left staring at an empty hand. Fear and shock surrounded his face, and he looked around in disbelief. He didn't have to look very far.

An inch away from Eragon's face, two other daggers crossed themselves and were embedded into the tree, Mivion's dagger pinned in between them. The blades were stunningly blue, reflecting onto the tree and the silver metal. The handle was beautifully white, no design inlaid on the simple splendor. Slowly, he backed away from Eragon, revolving around to face the others.

Nika stood, legs slightly spread, two more identical daggers spinning in her hands. She was different. She was… intimidating, even a little frightening. There was control, but the amount of sheer power was unimaginable. "I said if you hand them over now, I won't have to hurt you. Do you want to reconsider?"

Mivion began shaking, and he held his hands up in surrender. He back away, eyes unblinking, seemingly unable to speak. "T-take him. Y-you can h-have them now. Heh, heh…" he stuttered. As soon as he approached the edge of the edge of the forest, he turned and sprinted.

"Coward…" Nika muttered under her breath. She strode over to Eragon and pulled cut the ropes in one fluid motion. Before she retrieved her other two daggers, she cut the metal chains from Saphira, the knifes slicing through the metal like butter. The shackles clanked as they hit the ground, and Saphira stretched her neck and let out a loud roar of elation.

Transfixed, Eragon just stared openmouthed as Nika retrieved her two knife still stuck in the tree. Placing one foot against it, she tugged lightly and the dagger came smoothly out, even though they were embedded four inches deep in the tree. She grabbed hold of Mivion's silver knife and tossed it over to Lauxa, where it way quivering on the ground at her feet.

"Here, he won't need it anymore. Come on Eragon, people are worrying about you." And she strode off into the forest, Eragon trying to keep up as they made their way back to Ellesmera.

* * *

Happy now? NO more cliffies!Okay so here is the deal, PLEASE REVIEW! Was it too long, too short(i really hope not) bad, good?It can even be a one word review like "good" or "it sucks" or "atrocious"! heck, even bang your head on the keyboard for a review. I AM LOSING HOPE HERE! And losing ideas too…. I hate writers block…. It is that little button right over here…. PLEASE REVIEW!

press the button... it is right here V


	11. Falling Angels

Hey all! Sorry for the not updating in a while, but a mixture of finals, writers block, finals, preoccupancy, and finals. Thanks once again for all the reviews, and a special thanks to callernumber16onz100 because you made me smile when you actually hit your head on the keyboard. :D Hope you like this chapter all!

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Eragon, Eldest, Inheritance series, a dragon, or a car. Deal with it.

* * *

**

Pushing through the trees, the trio managed to wind their way back to the familiar cobbled road that led into the city. Unlike before, the city was now noisy and bustling; city-going elves frantically running about worriedly, about what Nika supposed was the commotion with Eragon and Saphira.

Nika swiftly dodged out of the way as a figure came running up, dark hair flying madly behind her. In only moments, Eragon was surrounded by a large crowd, and the angel stepped out of the way, allowing him to almost be engulfed. Finally the din subsided as the Queen rushed out to great the new found rider and dragon.

"Oh, we had been so worried!" She pulled him into a very uncharacteristic embrace. The crowd around him parted and Nika had to stifle a laugh from the sidelines. Ruffled hair on end and clothes all in disarray, the once proud Dragon Rider stood in a state of shock after being bombarded by practically a whole city of elves.

"And thank you Angel Nika. Without you…" Queen Islanzandi addressed to the stagnant winged woman on the outside of the circle.

Still holding one of her blue daggers, she eyed the crowd. "Just… just Nika please. And…" she threw the knife at one of the male elves in the crowd, and he was instantly knocked over by an invisible force, his sleeve pinned down to the ground. "That was these two's captor. Do what you will with him; I have nothing left to do with this matter."

Instantly, two guards rushed up and grabbed both of Mivion's arms, the blue dagger disappearing as soon as he was lifted up. All three adventurers watched as he was forced back and disappeared out of sight. Turning back once more, Nika was surprised to discover all of the elves watching her in either admiration or fear. She sighed as she knew what was going to be said next.

"And in honor of the rescue of Rider Eragon and Dragon Saphira, a feast will be held tonight!" the Queen declared to the crowd. The rider's face lit up as he heard the word feast, and was preparing to follow the departing crowd but was held back by a strong yet gentle arm. Turning to look in the face of the angel he opened his mouth to protest. She quickly leaned closer to him and sternly whispered in his ear, "Eragon we do _not_ have time for this. We may already be late as is what with your capture, but we have to leave with as little delay as possible."

Without escaping from her grasp, he turned a little to the side so he somewhat faced her. "But we just got here! What is the hurt in a little feast? And aren't you exhausted from that flight, because I know Saphira was." He tried to convince her into staying as long as possible, because he didn't know if he had the strength to leave the city again in such a hurry.

"Never mind about me, I have gone through much more than this. But Eragon, we need to leave _tonight_. You have seen what has begun to happen, and it is much worse in the mainland. Ellesmera is almost cut off from the outside world, so if this is happening here, just imaging what the other humans are doing, or even the dwarves!" Nika's face suddenly became soft as she also added, "I know it is hard to leave the city you love. But if you want this city to still be around after this war, we must leave now."

A sigh of defeat overcame Eragon, and Nika let go of his arm as she had wave of pity overcome her as she saw the sadness in his face. "Um, do you mind if I say… if I can say goodbye… again?" He looked at the ground as he asked the question, trying to keep down a blush that he knew was coming. _Why does this have to be so emotional for me? It isn't like I haven't left Ellesmera before, not knowing if I would ever come back. Something is just telling me that this is different…_

One of Nika's seldom smiles dawned on her face and she nodded. "While you do that, I will go pack your things so we can save time. Are you going with Eragon, Saphira?" The dragon bobbed her head up and down and took off after the depressed looking man.

Left alone in the deserted street, Nika slowly made her way towards Eragon and Saphira's temporary home. Subconsciously playing with the ends of her wings, she let her thoughts drift to back to her home, and what everyone was doing back there. She missed Amean and Dourle, even her overprotective father. Just as she began to feel guilty for leaving them once again, she arrived at the tree house.

Nika looked past the blindfold and up at the large tree, trying to put away her homesickness, even though she denied ever having such a feeling. Instead of taking the time to open the door as any normal person would, she spread her wide, dazzling white wings and bent down before shooting into the air and landing on the edge of the teardrop shaped opening. She treaded lightly around the room while viewing the different objects that lay strewn across the floor.

In one corner there lay the rider's bright red sword along with the worn saddle that usually adorned the bright blue dragon. Other miscellaneous things were lying about, but one specific object caught the angel's eye. Next to Eragon's bed was a photo, framed with a simple brass frame and covered in glass. Crouching down next to it, Nika gingerly picked it up and looked around the room before carefully lifting up her blindfold to see the details of the photo.

Garrow, Roran, and Eragon. She knew their names. All the angles did. They were the ones who… gently nudged Serena in the right direction when she had her son. They knew his destiny, and wanted to raise him right so that his power would not corrupt… like most humans would. The picture showed a smaller form of the present rider, him being about five or six, Roran around ten. Eragon was looking up to his older cousin with a great smile on his face as Roran smiled at the camera in a friendly fashion.

_What a shame he had to loose Garrow… he was so close to him, he was like a father…_ Hearing a creak at the bottom of the stairs, Nika quickly put down the photo and pulled down her blindfold once more. With a snap of her fingers, all the supplies were packed into the bags on Saphira's saddle and placed next to the door.

The door slowly opened and in stepped a disheartened Eragon. Looking around with sad eyes, he asked, "Everything ready? Saphira is waiting outside."

"Yes, I will take everything down if you like. It will be quicker." Nika offered.

He looked around the empty room slowly and nodded. "Yea… yes, I will meet you down there in a minute." Eragon watched as Nika picked up all of the materials, which must have weighed as much as a hundred pounds with no effort and walk towards the edge of the small room. She promptly jumped off and a small jungle of trinkets could be heard as she landed on the ground.

Taking a last walk around the room, he inhaled the comforting smell of the wood, hoping once again that he would be able to see this place again. A sigh of regret, and he closed the door and strode out of the room, making his way down the spiral stairs to the ground where Nika and Saphira stood waiting and ready.

Silently, Eragon climbed onto Saphira who had the saddle already on, and strapped himself in. He turned to Nika next to him, who had just finished struggling to put on gloves overtop the bandage that wound around her hand. Furrowing his brow, he did not question the new occurrences of the bandages. With one last look, both Nika and Saphira leaped into the air, and off into the star filled night.

* * *

Bright rays of dawn hit Eragon's face and woke him from his half-sleep. To his side, he saw Nika gliding lazily, in a trance like state as she stared at the ground beneath her. Saphira too seemed to be in no mood to talk, concentrating on keeping from falling out of the sky.

_So Nika…_

_Good morning Eragon. Sleep well?_

Eragon felt guilty that he was able to sleep while the others had to stay awake for the night. _Hmm. So where exactly are we headed too?_

_I was thinking we should head to the dwarf cities first, Farthen Dur begin the first stop. Humans have at least a little more patience than the dwarves, so we should see what they are doing first. They always react at the slightest thing, and I am hoping that they have not started to build an army yet. A small hope, but there still is one._

_Whoa, an army? Are you joking!_

_Did you not take me seriously_ _when I told you about this?_

At that, Eragon fell quiet and was left to his own thoughts until Saphira barged in.

_Little one, do you sense that something is disturbing Lady Nika? She is acting different than normal._

_Yes, but it is most likely out of exhaustion. You must know how she feels right now._

_That may be so, but I still do not believe it is the only reason. Have you ever been homesick Eragon?_

_Me? Well, sometimes yes. Oh…_ he looked over to the angel who was determinedly focused on the country side and felt bad for her. She didn't have to go through this he knew, but she had wanted to.

For the rest of the morning, none of the travelers talked and viewed the beautiful mountains and forests that surrounded them. As they flew on, Eragon's stomach suddenly protested at the lack of food. He held on to his stomach, trying to tell it that it could wait a few more hours without food. Ten more minutes passed by, and now the large growls could even be heard over the flap of both Saphira's and Nika's wings.

_We shall make a small camp here. Not too long though, just enough to rest and get food. _Nika informed the other two through her mental connection. Turning to face Eragon, she pointed over to a spot not too far away, and he nodded in response. Saphira headed into a shallow dive, and pulled up quickly as the ground came with in feet of sudden impact. She let her long claws skim the dirt, sending up a cloud after her. Coming to a complete stop, Eragon smoothly hopped off onto the ground.

All three landed with no problem, and they quickly procured the needed materials for a fire. Eragon roamed for about five or so minutes until he discovered several bushes full of plump, ripe berries. He also caught a rabbit for himself, and then decided it would be kind to bring back Nika some food also as a token of gratitude, per say, so he caught another rabbit for her.

Walking back to the now crackling hot fire that the angel had created, Eragon stopped and prepared the rabbits a few feet away. Nika looked at him incredulously as she thought that he planned on eating both of the rabbits and the stash of berries by himself.

"I caught one for you. Do you eat meat? If not you can have my berries! Sorry…" he weakly offered some of his portion to her.

Nika laughed. Once again, the laugh caught Eragon by surprise for he didn't see what was that funny. "No, no! I don't need to eat, after that feast back in Coseara, I'll be good for about another two months. But I am sure Saphira would enjoy a little extra snack. Can't eat too much or I will fall out of the air!"

She carried on laughing and then fell silent like the rest of the group as they continued on with their meal. Eragon felt awkward as he and Saphira sat eating what they could while Nika just watched or tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. Although, the monotony did not stay long for as soon as the last bit of food was in Eragon's mouth, the angel extinguished the fire with a wave of her hand and straightened out her gloves, which she had left on since they landed.

Flying in the air once more, the rider could not help but feel impatience as they had been flying for who-knows-how-many hours. His inner child fought with him as he desperately wanted to ask the one question. _Are we there yet?_

The morning droned on and on and very unhurriedly crept into the afternoon. The sun began to set, distorting the shapes on the far-off ground below them. _We are _not _going to fly through the night again. Are we?_ Eragon grumbled to himself and crossed his arms impatiently while his legs that had fallen asleep a good while ago began to feel numb. Not that you can _feel_ numb. Oh, you get the point.

_Eragon, Saphira, watch out!_

_Wha-_

A tumult of arrows streaked the sky, barely visible with the lighting of the sun. One had just whistled by Eragon's ear when he bent down over Saphira's neck to see who or what was attacking them.

_It's the dwarves Eragon! They _have _made an army!_

There was no way that they could stop the arrows, seeing as the dwarves had taken to shooting in hiding among the trees. Quickly, Eragon strapped on of his arms to the saddle so that Saphira would be able to do some advanced dodging techniques without the fear of loosing him in the process.

Dimly below them, they could hear the gruff battle cries and shouts of "Shoot them out of the sky! Knock all three of them out, kill them if you have to!" from the attacking dwarves and archers.

Nika was beside him doing some dodging herself, but mainly caught the arrows that flew at her and sent them back down to the ground. All three battled the arrows for minutes before they began to loose hope at ever evading the predicament.

The angel flew over to Saphira and landed on her right next to Eragon, holding on to one of the long white spikes along her spine. Her grip turned her knuckles white and her silver hair flew in all directions around her face. Instead of using the mental connection as they had before, she shouted out loud "Both of you, close your eyes when I say now." She caught another arrow that was aimed at her throat with one hand and threw it back full speed at her attacker.

"NOW" Eragon squeezed his eyes shut as hard as he could and put his free hand up to his eyes while Saphira reluctantly closed here scaly lids too. Brightness suddenly surrounded them, almost blinding them through they protected eyes.

Silence. Unnatural silence, excluding any wind, birds, or sound of life. Both rider and dragon were tempted to open their eyes, but after the last time Eragon came in touch with their magic, it did not turn out good. Trying to move his hand away from his eyes to get a better grip on Saphira, he found that he could not move. Not only could he not move, but he couldn't breathe. His mind began panicking, racing around with that thought that he would surely die if he did not get air. He struggled with all his might, lungs burning with the lack of oxygen. It felt for him as is a huge boulder was crushing him, pressing him into a space he did not fit and only began to press harder and harder.

Then, sudden darkness. All the sound came back in a deafening roar and Eragon ripped his eyes open to see them surrounded in a white orb that soon flickered and died. He heard a gasp behind him, and saw Nika let her free hand fall to her side where it had previously been in the air.

Her other hand however, loosened its grip too, and she plummeted towards the ground. Eragon reached out to grab her but just missed her outstretched hand by inches, his other hand that was still attached to the saddle restricting him from going any further.

"No Nika! Saphira, Go after her!" _I can't let her die, I can't let her die!_

Saphira, who had been floating in a dream lit trance, regained her thoughts at the rough shouting of her rider. She pumped her wings, gaining speed, then closed her wings completely as she made a nose dive towards the trees. Unfortunately, she went a little too fast, and they had did not slow down enough to land, let alone rescue Nika.

Saphira skidded across the ground, scratching her smooth under belly while Eragon's face was being cuts from branches flying at them in every direction. They eventually slowed down and the blue dragon laid motionless for a few moments, as well as the rider who was slumped over her long neck. The dirt and broken branches had settled around them before Eragon even tried to make a move in unstrapping himself.

As he undid the last knot, he rolled off her neck and onto the ground, breaking into a coughing fit as harsh cold air refilled his lungs and stung his eyes. He picked himself up, leaning on a tree for a moment before feeling at amount of damage that he had received on their little landing experience.

"Nika…" He ignored the small smarting of the cuts on his face and frantically pushed past the brushes and twigs. "Nika! Where are you?" Suddenly, he tripped and landed flat on his face. Crawling around and cursing at whatever had tripped him. His eye caught a white feather laying among the dead leaves, and he immediately looked up.

Above him was a white strip of cloth clinging to a sharp branch. Gently pulling it down, a grim knowledge hit him as he saw the familiar rip in the front of the cloth. _Nika's blindfold_…

He searched high and low, scouting the air and the ground while tightly holding onto the white blindfold. Finally, he came upon another white feather, then another. Eragon followed the trail until a white bandage and a hand came into view. Luckily, Nika was facing the ground, hiding her face without the protective blindfold. He was just about to put her old blindfold back on her when he realized that it was practically ripped in two.

Sighing, Eragon took off his shirt and ripped of a long strip about the size of Nika's old one, though it was ragged and still dirty – but it was better than nothing. He gingerly turned her over and inspected any for any serious damage. Nothing too bad, maybe a broken rib, but nothing lethal. _Thank the deity that watches over me…_

Eragon picked up the fallen angel, her warm and smooth skin pressing against his. She weighed light, lighter than any human child Eragon had ever known. He stumbled backwards as he over estimated her weight, but soon gained balance. Adjusting her so that he would not get a face full of feathers, he trudged back off to where Saphira still lay. He began to blush slightly as her long silver braid tickled his face and her head rested next to his. Her skin was so smooth and delicate and…

_You have found her. Is she injured?_

He snapped his head up as he realized he had already arrived at his earlier landing point.

_She may be, I have not had the time to check properly._ Eragon bent over, letting Nika safely sit up on a tree. He felt the heat rise in his face more as one of her hands brushed against his face, but he tried to hide it. Too bad Saphira could detect his emotions, but she snickered to herself, and did not comment on it.

_I am just so glad you are alive. _"We should check to make sure she is okay." Eragon voiced aloud. Saphira bowed her neck in agreement, though the rider still did not move.

_It isn't like you have not done this before. Remember when you found Arya?_

_Well Arya is…different. _With shaking hands, Eragon picked up the angel once again and laid her on the ground, wings tucked behind her. _On second thought, I might want to check for breaks in her wings first…_

He gently rolled her over. As he extended the first wing, his suspicions were proven to be correct. Even though Eragon was not a professional in the area of wing anatomy, he could tell from the way it was set off at an odd angle that she had definitely broken it. _Will my magic be enough to heal this? I have to try…_

_Eragon, you should just splint it. You are already exhausted as it is, and using that much magic might just kill you. Do you remember what Brom said?_

_Okay, alright, don't get your scales in a bunch._ He stood up and paced around the area looking for several straight tree limbs. Once they were procured, he was forced to make a sloppy makeshift brace. Seeing no clean gauze around, he figured his already ripped shirt would suffice for the moment. Viewing his handy work at the first time he ever made a splint, he could help but feel proud of himself.

Checking the other wing for breaks and fining none (to his relief), he very carefully turned her over. After debating in his mind where he should check next for breaks, he decided to first take off Nika's old bandages that were now dirty, ripped, and hanging off in places. He rolled up one of her pant legs revealing the white gauze firmly wrapped around her calf.

The first layer came off. Eragon started unwrapping the second bandage and his eyes became wide in shock.

_Nika, how…who did this to you?

* * *

_

Heh, sorry another cliffy. Well… at least you want to keep reading this. And I learned a good author doesn't have to ask for reviews, but I will thank you for them. So… thank you for the reviews ahead of time and another apology for sounding desperate with the last note in chapter 10… at least school is over. WOO PARTY! Oh, and I might not update for some time too because of vacation, colorguard and band camp(colorguard camp).(don't you DARE turn that into a statement from American Pie. Don't you _dare…_) But I will definitely update faster on both stories, so don't worry… you'll get your share of both Nika and Nïme…


End file.
